Technical Field
The present invention relates to an analysis device, a microscope device, an analysis method, and a program.
The present application claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-200705, filed Sep. 27, 2013, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Background Art
Super-resolution microscopes are microscope devices which use fluorescence techniques to allow for observation beyond the resolution of an optical system. One embodiment of known super-resolution microscopy is stochastic optical reconstruction microscopy (STORM; e.g. see Patent Document 1). In STORM, a fluorescent material or object with said fluorescent material adhered thereto is used as an observation sample. This fluorescent material has properties whereby it becomes active when irradiated with activation light of a predetermined wavelength and, thereafter, becomes inactive by emitting fluorescence when irradiated with excitation light of a wavelength different from the activation light. A fluorescent image is acquired by irradiating the observation sample with activation light at a low power so as to activate the fluorescent material at a low density and then applying excitation light so as to cause the fluorescent material to emit light. In a fluorescent image acquired in this manner, fluorescent bright spots (images of the fluorescent material) are distributed at low density and are individually isolated. As a result, the center-of-gravity position of each individual image can be determined. This step of acquiring a fluorescent image is repeated multiple times, e.g. hundreds to tens of thousands of times, and the resulting fluorescent images are synthesized through image processing to enable the generation of a sample picture image of high resolution.
In STORM, a technique for determining the locations of the fluorescent bright spots is known in which the locations of the fluorescent bright spots are pseudo-calculated from the results of calculating the probability distribution based on obtained data (Gaussian distribution) (e.g. see Non-Patent Document 1).